


Marina of the Dead

by PerkyGoth14



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Sartana of the Dead's granddaughter Marina comes over and she learns about her destiny to go against the Rivera family. However, Marina is more interested in making friends than being evil, but no one will listen to her, except maybe the ones who actually decide to be her friend after gaining her trust. Happy Day of the Dead!





	

Over at Nicktropolis, we see a manison, a spooky manison and over there lives a skeleton woman wearing a black and red dress, a red sombrero, and wielded a golden guitar. Her name was Santana of the Dead; an enemy to the Riveras and former lover to Puma Loco.

"Curse that El Tigre for foiling my plans again!" Sartana snapped as she was defeated yet again.

"You will get him someday, Grandmama." Django said to Sartana.

"Yes, yes, I will have my revenge," Sartana promised with a laugh. "By the way, you said you had a surprise for me?"

"Hey, Sis, come over here." Django then called.

A girl skeleton with brown hair a tan cowboy hat, a red blouse, a long black skirt, brown cowboy boots, and a purple guitar strapped to her back. "H-Hi, Nana..." the girl greeted nervously.

"Marina!" Sartana beamed and then hugged her granddaughter.

"Hi, Nana, I've missed you so much." Marina smiled and hugged her grandmother back.

"I haven't seen you since were a little girl," Sartana smiled back. "My, you're getting so big."

Marina giggled in response.

"Sit down, sweetie, I have cookies baking in the oven." Sartana smiled.

"Okay, Nana." Marina nodded.

Marina and Django then sat down together.

"Grandmama's plotting revenge, but luckily next week is Day of the Dead." Django told his sister.

"I remember." Marina nodded.

"Have you heard of the Rivera family?" Django asked.

"A little bit." Marina shrugged.

"Puma Loco was once engaged to Grandmami." Django said.

"No way!" Marina said. "How did that happen?" she then asked.

"It's a long story, but you should know that his grandson El Tigre is our worst enemy." Django warned his sister.

"El Tigre?" Marina replied. "He sounds dreamy~"

"Focus, Sis." Django warned.

"Sorry..." Marina smiled nervously.


End file.
